1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flat toy structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode float toy training device for use by young boys in proper utilization of a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Young boys, due to lack of experience, as well as limited attention span, frequently misuse a commode during urination requiring frequent clean-up and sanitizing of the commode structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a water soluble float toy having dye rods of various colorations to maintain focus and attention of a youth in utilization with the organization, wherein during urination, the successive rows of coloration dyes are sequentially dissolved maintaining interest and focus of a child's attention in proper use of a commode. During such training, a child is taught the proper use of a commode during urination, and particularly such children such as boys to train such boys in proper hygiene in use of commode structure.
Prior art float toys of various configurations are utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,277; 4,342,174; 4,515,572; 4.045,907; and 4,846,751.
The prior art float toys have typically been for amusement while children are bathing, wherein the instant invention is arranged for a biodegradable water soluble toy structure of one-time use to provide for training in young boys in proper use of a commode and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.